


Stolen Heart

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first submission to this community. Also written for my <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://100quills.livejournal.com/"></a><b>100quills</b> Severus table, prompt: Thief.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stolen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission to this community. Also written for my [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)**100quills** Severus table, prompt: Thief.

Title: Stolen Heart  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #86: Lost  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: My first submission to this community. Also written for my [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)**100quills** Severus table, prompt: Thief.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Stolen Heart

~

“Severus?”

Severus continued working, although his heart beat faster.

“You’re late. Were you lost?” _Are we over_?

Remus slipped inside quietly.

“Afraid someone will see you?” Severus griped. “Sneaking down here like some thief...” _You’re ashamed_...

He was ill-prepared when arms encircled him, warm breath caressing his neck.

“I would shout it to the rooftops, Severus, but I thought you might want to be more discreet,” Remus murmured. He placed a velvet box before him. Severus stared.

“We can’t...”

“We can. Marry me. I’m lost without you.”

_Yes_! “Very well,” Severus said. “You _do_ need someone to look after you.”

~  



End file.
